


The Twist and Shout

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (1st Half) [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Tony is adventurous, and T’Challa is exhausted. Established Tony/T'Challa.





	The Twist and Shout

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write IronPanther, so I wrote IronPanther.
> 
> EDIT: Goddamn, I just went through this and found a lot of stupid errors, my apologies.

“ _Fuck!_ ”  
  
Tony’s hips bucked up, and he jerked against the restraints holding him to the bed- then he yelped as his left elbow wrenched painfully. “Ow, ow, hold on! Bad pain! Red Light! Mother _fucker-_ ”  
  
T’Challa had stopped what he was doing at the first ‘ow’ and was already halfway done undoing the cuffs by the end of ‘motherfucker’. He shook his head as he forced the key into the lock on the second cuff. “This was a terrible idea.”  
  
“It’s still salvageable.”  
  
“Why do I allow you to talk me into these things?” T’Challa sounded genuinely bewildered, as though Tony had talked him into skydiving naked into a vat of Jello or something (note: work out the mechanics of that with FRIDAY, because it actually sounded kind of fun).  
  
“I’m just that charming,” Tony drawled as the second cuff came off and he pulled his arms back into a more natural position. “Fuck, that hurt.”  
  
“Which arm?”  
  
“Left elbow.”  
  
T’Challa gently prodded the area, and Tony winced when he felt a twinge of pain; it didn’t feel like anything was really seriously injured- nothing that would require legitimate medical treatment anyway- but apparently he’d wrenched it badly enough for it to be sore. “Does that hurt?” T’Challa asked.  
  
“Eh. Not much.” Not a lie, but maybe not the full truth either.  
  
“I suppose this is the price I pay for sleeping with an old man.”  
  
Tony affected offense even as he saw the grin spreading over T’Challa’s face, and he pulled his arm away. “Ex- _cuse_ me?” I am a spritely forty-five.”  
  
“And I’m thirty,” T’Challa said, still smirking as he moved to lie down beside Tony.  
  
“Yeah, so, I’m not even old enough to be your father- okay, so I guess that depends on where we consider the average age of fatherhood to be, because Peter was telling me that there’s been a rash of teen pregnancies at his school and so I _guess_ fifteen is the new twenty! But anyway- watch it, I can deprive you of my ass at any moment you choose to displease me.”  
  
T’Challa cocked an eyebrow at him. “I think I can survive.”  
  
Tony leaned over him, balancing on his right arm and letting the injured one rest carefully on T’Challa’s abdomen. “Can you, though? _Are you willing to risk it?_ ”  
  
“At this point, after the endless cat-jokes you insist on making, I should think that it’s _you_ who’s risking alienating _me_ ,” T’Challa corrected, sliding an arm around Tony’s back and pulling him down beside him.  
  
“Okay, so first of all, methinks thou dost protest too much- you love those cat-jokes and you know it. Second of all, are we finishing this? Because I don’t know if you can tell, but I’m still pretty hard and I’ve got this kind of completionist thing where I _really_ don’t like doing anything seventy-percent of the way- I like _all_ the way.”  
  
“Is that why you had the reputation of being such a dog?” T’Challa inquired innocently as his hand crept up under Tony’s t-shirt. “Because you couldn’t help but go _all the way_ when you were on a date?”  
  
“No, that was just fun for everyone involved.” He shivered when one of T’Challa’s hand ran over his chest, and the other slid into his boxers. “ _Fuck_. You want me to put the handcuffs back on?”  
  
T’Challa withdrew his hands, rolling his eyes shut. “ _Tony._ ”  
  
“Or I can put them on you.”  
  
“ _No_. No more handcuffs! No more strange sexual things!”  
  
“Well, forgive me for wanting to be adventurous with a man I barely get to see!” Tony barely got the words out before T’Challa pulled him down into a kiss. When the King pulled back, he met Tony’s eyes with a pointed gaze.  
  
“No more adventuring in bed.”  
  
“You don’t mean that.”  
  
“I absolutely mean that.”  
  
“You’ll change your mind when you see what I’ve been tinkering with in the lab. I won’t spoil it, but let’s say it’s about twelve inches long and goes into your-” He yelped as T’Challa whipped a pillow out from under their heads and smacked him with it.  
  
“Why do I bother with you?”  
  
“I’m the most fun you’ve ever had, and you know it.”  
  
-End


End file.
